


Need

by I_dont_know



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know/pseuds/I_dont_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda a summary of their relationship - or at least how I see it, stops after 2x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Need.

People never really understood their relationship.

The first time they met they… well they didn't hate each other but they didn't talk. There wasn't that instant connection people blathered on about. Their touches didn't inspire shivers or bolts of lightning. Eventually they banded together as the youngest at the academy by years and some of the smartest. Back then they were... wary of each other. Not ready to trust someone they barely knew but then one day it just seemed to click. They realised together they were twice as smart, that she would ground him while he would lift her out of her polite distance. They realised they fitted.

From then on they were Fitzsimmons. Even their names were inseparable. It wasn't so much that where one went the other followed it was just that where one went the other already was. They weren't the exactly the same, didn't always think the same thing but they were two halves of the same person. Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D academy assumed they were sleeping together or at least were dating.

Explaining their relationship again and again to disbelieving friends and colleagues whose answer was normally vaguely disbelieving, quickly got boring and so they gave up. Who cares what people think when they had work to do, ideas to explore and the universe to discover. They left people to their assumptions and, what with their shared apartment and innate knowledge of the other person, people's minds inevitably leaped to the conclusion that they were dating.

They had never needed to talk about it, their relationship was so quick and so instinctual that they didn't need words, didn't need to take time to sit down and discuss what was happening. They carried on and mile a minute and knew that, unlike any one else, the other person didn't need them to stop or to slow down. They matched each other step for step and they loved it. Always looking for new experiences and new places, Simmons had found them a ‘wonderful new experience’ in Coulson's team. This time they discussed it. They talked about what it might mean, but only superficially. Neither of them was any good at talking about their feelings, and luckily they both knew what they meant when they said things that may seem casual or even uncaring to others.

Even on the Bus which was full of what S.H.I.E.L.D considered to be the best of the best, they were the only ones who understood each other, the only ones who could keep up with each other. Life continued until the alien virus. They were nearly separated for ever, Fitzsimmons was nearly halved, Fitz was nearly left here alone. It was the first indication that something might go wrong. The first time they’d had to face the fact that, here, on these missions, one of them might not come back. One of them might be left here alone. They didn't get a reprieve. Their next mission involved Fitz running off with Ward, going into the field with no backup and Simmons… couldn't deal. It felt odd, being in the lab without him, talking without him finishing her sentences, without him voicing her thoughts. But they made it. He came back. 

Then… Well then a lot of stuff happened but the important things stayed the same. They were still together. They could still follow each other’s thoughts and ideas. They could still communicate without talking. Everyone else was still a mile behind their thoughts. It was normal and they could relax.

Predictably that was when everything went to crap.

HYDRA happened. Their world was changed. Not just turned upside but inverted and they couldn’t keep up. Fitz wasn’t there for Simmons when it happened. Trip appeared and he and Simmons seemed to… click. Fitz was, for the first time, on the outside of something to do with Simmons and he didn’t know what to do.   
But, like always, they struggled through. They continued.

Until

Ward

Their colleague. Their friend. But he was HYDRA. He ejected the pod they were hiding in. Stuck at the bottom of the ocean they did all they could and yet even Ward’s betrayal, even the enormity of the situation paled in comparison to Fitz’s confession. Everyone’s assumptions had been at least partly right and yet Simmons had never seen. Never noticed that her best friend loved her. Their knowledge of each other and how their brains work was impaired by one small thing. They both loved each other and despite their time together they had both missed it. Well, people do say that love makes you blind.

They survived but… Fitz lost himself. He lost the things that made him the Fitz of Fitzsimmons and she didn’t know how to deal with this. Not only that but she made him worse. She made his progress slower, she made him weaker. For the first time they were weaker together. No matter how selfish she might have been at other times, with other things if there was one thing that was more important than her it was Fitz. If there was one thing she could never sacrifice it was him. Even if it meant she had to give up her claim on him. Even if she had to leave him here. At least then he could get better.

She wasn't there. To Fitz that was all that was important. He had finally admitted his feelings and she had left. He had been right all these years, despite what everyone else had said. He was right to have kept them quiet, to have never mentioned them. She didn’t even stay when he needed her most, when he needed to lean on her, when he couldn’t stand. She wasn't here.

Then she appeared. Ready to slip back into their life but now they aren't the same. They've changed and they don't fit. They had never been good at talking and now, when they need to most they can't. They can't talk about it, can't discuss what had happened.

They can't talk and it's killing both of them.

Because deep down they both know they need each other.


End file.
